The Prince and You
by LuminAbyss
Summary: To be proposed to by a prince, is the day every princess dreams will come. (YouChika Oneshot)


A/N: I was inspired to write this story by a wonderful friend's art (take a peek at on twitter! /koyomania/status/755174677010448384). It's been a while since I've written anything, much less a fanfic, but it was a really fun way to get back into it. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

A knee dropped to touch the red velvet carpet. The eyes of hundreds of guests in full dress focused on the center of the throne room, all attention on the young prince kneeling before her. She could feel the flush in her face, bright and noticable against her azure dress, flowing straight to her ears. It was a scene she had always dreamed off-she could only dream of it. You knew she was no perfect illustration of a princess. Indeed, though she strived to follow the example of her father in rule, she was too active. She had a difficult time staying indoors. She rushed to decisions and actions before even letting words form in her head. She loved the sight of the sun, the sand, and the ocean more than any chandelier-ed ballroom or castle hallway. Even now, she felt strange in the tiara, face bright with make-up, sitting in the royal throne in a shoulder-less dress of mixed blue hues. But it was really happening...the kingdom gathered before her in this moment. Out of the corner of her eyes, sapphire to match her dress, she caught glimpses of the crowd. She could see some shifts, people twitching, swaying slightly in anticipation. All eyes were on her and the kneeling prince in front of her. Not a single face seemed devoid of delight.

"Princess..." The bright toned voice of the prince caught her attention, bringing her eyes to meet the figure before her. Their orange hair contrasted the heavy navy uniform they wore. A white glove crossed their chest, and though she could not see their expression, a smile was evident as they took a breath and continued. "It is with honor that I kneel here before your royal highness today." Their voice spread through the silent room like ripples through calm water. "I come with a humble proposal for you, fair princess." It was so strange, hearing those words, thick with the air of sophistication, from that voice. It was normally more ecstatic, casual. She heard it for years in laughter, jokes and play in green courtyards. She had to stifle a giggle at her lips. It was just so unlike them to be this way. But there was still the familiar sincerity there, even in those unusually courteous words. And it was the tone of her friend's voice that let her know this moment was real. The prince's face rose, ruby-colored eyes meeting her gaze. She was right-the recognizable smile of her childhood friend was there, brighter than ever.

The prince's hand pulled away from their chest, extending upwards to the seated princess. The crowd looked on with bated breath. Her heart began beating faster. "Will you-" Yes. "-join our kingdoms together-" Yes! "and become my queen?" She rose to her feet, the voice in her head speaking before she could even think.

"Yes!" The throne room broke into applause. You's hand, adorned in a white glove not unlike the prince's before her, reached to meet the extended invitation. Their fingers touched and curled together as the prince stood slowly, pulling her hand closer. Even amidst the loud celebration around them, You could focus on nothing else. The smiles on their faces matched one another.

"How did that sound?" Now fully standing, eyes on level with her own, the prince brought her hand their lips, giving a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her ears flared up even more. "I really pledged my _royalty_ to you, huh?" There it was. The awful, never-ending play on words Chika loved to make. Her eyes closed, the giggle that she had to keep to herself before managing to break free of her command. Even her free hand rushing to cover her mouth wasn't enough.

"Yes. It was prince charming, really." And now they were both quietly laughing, the cheers and applause ringing against the walls of the throne room. In this dreamlike moment, the light shining through the castle windows, she had never felt happier-

What sounded like a deafening clap rendered the air, silencing the the masses in the throne room. You felt a sting at her side, her eyes slowly looking down to see a tear at her dress, revealing a bright red cut across the side of her abdomen. Her gaze returned to Chika's, who was staring wide eyed at her. That was no clap at all. Someone began to scream, and another loud sound cut through the air, this time unmuddled by noises from the crowd, recognizable for what it was. A gunshot. Her body moved on its own, twisting as her arm made a wild movement to grab Chika. With all of the force she could put her in arms and shoulders, she took Chika to the ground, just as the panic flowed through the denizens of the hall, and pandemonium ensued.

More shots began to fill the air. It was an assassination attempt. Her expression steeled at the realization. She had heard of the histories of past kings and queens, victims of wild rebellions and unsatisfied people of the kingdom. Her own father had feared such a phenomenon would one day befall their victims. Though he was a fair, just king, he warned her still that their would be those who would not agree with them. That would despise them, and rather see them dead than happy. He had also taught her of what to do. She could feel the shaking of Chika's body next to her. She didn't see any wounds on them...that shot must have been intended for her, and had thankfully missed. But even so-she would not less this day come to this. She had to protect herself. She had to protect her new future with Chika. The voice of her father began to travel through her head, as she slowly rose from the carpeted floor. As memories of his instructions came to her, she thanked the Lord he was absent today.

She rushed to her feet, the tear in the midsection of her dress becoming a noticeable rip. That was fine-she could move better this way. As the crowds rushed to safety around her, her own movements took her behind the throne. The unknown assailants appeared to be amateurs...the first shot must have lucky. Both hands clutched the fabric at it's top, her teeth clentched and muscles flexed as she tore the fabric down and off the back of the chair. Her eyes fell on what rested in the cavity, a slight feeling of surprise taking her. Her father had told her a weapon would be there, that she could use it when danger threatened to take her life- she had expected a sword, a long shotgun maybe-but an assault rifle? How did he-

But she had no time to think. Chika's life was in peril. The citizens of her kingdom were gripped with terror. She had to act now. She gripped the handle in her white gloves, the gun already loaded in preparation for this moment, running around towards the front again. The crowd was thinning. Many were rushing to the doors opening to the castle foyer...others lay on the floor, wounded, possibly...Her teeth clenched as she stood before Chika, bringing the assault rifle up before her. With less people crowding the throne room, there was less of a chance she could hurt someone...using this couldn't be much different than the hunts she had been on, right? She saw one of the assailants, brandishing a pistol, eyes looking in the chaos for their target. Easy. She braced her body for the recoil, her finger pulling the trigger, bullets flying through the air to make contact with the enemy. His body crumbled back like a rag doll. The sounds of her shot brought the attention of a couple others like him, though shock seemed to catch his accomplices off-guard. The light shone through the window on the arm princess, chiseled midriff bare and a glare in her eyes that could kill on hits own. She could feel Chika's movements behind her, one arm moving to keep her prince back.

"It's dangerous, Prince Chika." Her voice roared through the throne room. "Please stay close to me!"

Her stupefied friend could only meekly reply "A-ah, alright" in response. Composure returning to them, the assassins lifted their guns up, but You reacted much quicker, another round spraying at them. Bullets on both sides flew to met their targets, others through the air, yet many of the assailants found themselves falling to the ground, either in pain, or fear. You winced as one of theirs grazed her shoulder. The sounds of the shots mixed with trampling footsteps approaching the throne room. You took in a deep breath. Reinforcements?!

"Princess You! Flee immediately!" A loud, commanding voice, resounded through the room as white-coated soldiers from the royal guard began to pour into the area. She recognized it, long, tied up dark blue hair coming into her view. "Take the prince and go!" Roars and yells of struggle between the soldiers and would-be assailants. Relief began to flow through her body. She had forgotten...Kanan had chosen to stay behind and guard the castle when King Watanabe had left for his journey. She knew this was her chance. Slinging the assault rifle over her shoulders, she bent down quickly, her arms going under Prince Chika's knees and shoulders. Her days spent in activity and unprincess-like training were proving themselves today. With little effort, she lifted her bewildered friend from the floor, and began to cut across the throne room, making a break for the open foyer. One of the assasins took notice, pushing a soldier down and aiming for her.

"Not so fa-" The full brunt of a shoulder tackle interrupted them, as Kanan brought the enemy down, the young royals swiftly moving out of the doorway and into the foyer, the sounds of the skirmish falling more and more behind them. Even as a feeling of safety overtook her, You did not stop moving. A smile cracked on her face though, her trust in Kanan and her soldiers mixing a strange feeling of comfort with the adrenaline flowing through her veins. She looked to Chika, who was still stunned by the rush of events that had taken place before them, safe in her arms.

"Are you uninjured, Prince Chika?" The prince, ruby eyes looking to her, voice shaking both in residual fear and awe at the sight of the princess they grew to know and love over the years protecting them, stuttered a response.

"Y-yeah. A-all thanks to you..." The princess' feet carried the royal couple down twisting castle corridors. She could not hear anyone chasing them, and the chaos they had left could no longer reach her ears. Even so, she kept running. She needed to find somewhere more distant for them to hide. The green of the courtyard, filled with memories of their childhood, came to mind. With how empty the castle was...the attack must have been concentrated fully in the throne room. And she was still armed...there they would be safe, right? "We still need to treat your injuries though, You-chan." Though Chika's slowly calming voice broke her train of thought, it solidified her decision. She was exhausted, after all.

After several turns, the young princess rushed into the entrance of the castle courtyard, her prince huddled safe in her arms. This day was proving to be something out of her wildest dreams. The proposal, the assasination attempt...her heart was practically beating through her chest. They reached the center of the courtyard garden, where a marble fountain stood. Her running steps slowed to a stop by it's edge. You only now noticed how hard she was breathing. Her gaze traveled down the prince in her eyes, her blue eyes meeting Chika's own ruby irises. The prince was still carrying an expression of awe. For a moment, in the stillness of the garden, they simply stared at one another. It was Chika that broke the silence.

"...I can't tend your wounds if you're carrying me, You-chan." Ah. The prince was right. You knelt down, gently letting her friend onto the cobblestone surrounding the fountain. Though they both had calmed down greatly, it seemed like Chika was still the slower of the two to regain composure. Slightly shaking hands moved to the ribbons adorning the princely uniform, undoing and flourishing them out. "I-it's not much, but for now-Here, let me see your shoulder!" You was taken by surprise, before realizing Chika meant to use those decorative ribbons as bandages. They moved closer together as the prince began to wrap one of the bright ribbons around her upper arm and shoulder. Chika's touch against her skin...it was nothing knew. They practically grew up together. And yet, You felt heat began to fill her face, not unlike during the proposal before.

"Ah! Thank you-" You looked down, trying to hide the blush she knew was coming to her face. Yet another side of Chika that she didn't expect to see...careful, tender as the ribbon was wrapped carefully to the stop any bleeding. "It's uncommon to see a prince so good at treating injuries." Chika laughed familiarly, a laugh that felt as if it lived belonging in the castle courtyard.

"Ahaha, well! I have two sisters so..." A sheepish smile took over Chika's face, the princess could catch glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye. "It's also uncommon to see a princess so good at aiming with a rifle."

"Eh? Really?" Of course really! She knew that. She wasn't like other princesses. The heat of the blush in her face was taking control of her responses. She knew she wasn't like other princesses and yet...here she was. With a prince, her prince, like she had always dreamed, somewhere in the corner of her young, maiden heart. She felt the movement of Chika's hands stop. Her eyes looked to the ribbon tied around her shoulder first, then moved to meet the warm, smiling gaze of her childhood friend before her. The red wasn't leaving her face. Their eyes locked, with Chika's gloved hand still on her should.

"I'm so glad you're safe, You-chan." There was a thump in the princess' chest. Alone, in the safety of the courtyard, You couldn't take her eyes off her prince. That's right...before all of the commotion...she took the proposal, didn't she? Her body began to move forward on it's own, neither of the young royals blinking. It was like dream, still, even now. The distance between their faces began to close. Blushing still, You closed her eyes, her lips began to protrude, she brought herself closer, moving to

She snapped back, eyes flying wide open. Her wooden school chair scooted with her movements. Wait. Was that...did she fall asleep? No one seemed to take notice, all eyes in the classroom facing forward. All eyes except-

"You-chan?" You turned to her left, her blue eyes meeting Chika's own, slightly confused and concerned expression. Embarrassment flooded You, the sight of Chika's face mixing with the image of the prince in her dream, coming closer to meet her wanting lips. The blush that had invaded her sleep began to burst into reality. Chika's face contorted in surprise. "Eh?" You quickly turned to look away, hiding her now blazing scarlet face. Oh God. They had almost kissed. She couldn't believe herself.

"I-it's nothing."


End file.
